Twiremake
by Chlerek and Clace
Summary: Takes place back in the 1920's. What would be like if Bella was born in the early 1900's? Who's Edward? Why is he so damn cute? Will Bella remember Edward? How did they meet? Enjoy and stay tuned to figure it all out!
1. Memory part 1

**Mmk. So has I told some people who read Mortal Instruments that I was going to make another story, well here it is. I was going to make it about me and my friends and I guy that I was deeply in love with. Well I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA!**

* * *

><p>It was 1927, I was only ten when I went to the U.S. My mom died with a sickness. My father was close to going so we made one last move to the States. My family traveled to many places. The last place we lived was in England. Now I'm almost 17, my birthday is in a month. I sighed, I never liked celebrating my birthday. I was on my own now, so that meant no parents giving me presents. I still travel at the end of every year. This time, I'm moving to Forks, Washington. It sounded like a nice place. When I got there I unpacked my stuff. The house had three bedrooms and one bathroom. I sighed again. Time for school. I brushed my long dark brown hair. Almost time for another trim, I thought to myself. I got my slim dress on. Then I put on my corset and the rest of my outfit. I decided to go with my blue velvet dress. I put my shoes on and left my house, locking the door. It was the first day of my junior year, here that is. I moved here from California, in the middle of my junior year. I sighed once more. New girl once again. I half smiled to myself. Once I entered the school I went straight to my first class. The teacher greeted me and introduced me to the class. I gave a shy wave and sat in my seat. The rest of the day went like that until lunch. A nice guy introduced himself to me, "Hi! I'm Steven! You're Bella, right?"<p>

"Yes."

"Oh, well welcome to Forks!"

"Thanks." I said shyly.

He took me to his table were a girl sat who was in my German class. She looked up and nudged the people next to her. They all looked up with smiling face. I smiled lightly back at them. Steven introduced me to everyone. I forgot their names right away. I sat down next to the girl in my German class. I started eating once their conversation began. I was looking around the room when I saw a group of people who looked different from the others. They looked like models.

"Who are they?" I asked aloud.

The girl from my German class, Lori, looked up to see who I was talking about, "Oh, that's the Cullens."

"Oh."

"Yeah the first two are Rosalie and Emmett, and the other two are Alice and Jasper." She turned away. Then he came in last and alone.

"Who's he?"

She sighed, "That's Edward. He's perfect but he doesn't like anyone here. So don't even try."

I let out a light laugh. As soon as he sat down he looked over at me. I tried to look away but he was holding my gaze. Finally he looked away with a smirk. I looked down at the table. They were all beautiful, especially the blonde hair boy. Lunch ended and I went to my next class. He was there. I looked down and went to teacher, who didn't introduce me to the class and told me to sit next to Edward, who sat frozen in his chair. I sat down next to him. The teacher started class the moment I sat down. I kept glancing over at Edward. He'd glare down at me when I looked at him so I'd looked away quickly. Class ended and I walked towards my next class. Before I was out the door, he was ahead of me, already in the hallway. When I got to the exercise room, the teacher made me sit out for the day. When the day ended I walked home thinking about Edward. He seemed a bit familiar. I sighed. My heels were starting to hurt. When I got home I took my shoes off and my corset. I threw my slim dress on the floor. I decided to put my short purple dress with no straps, from Paris, on. I went out side to bathe in the sun. There was a knock on my door. I got up and went to the door. I opened it to see Alice.

"Hi?"

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" she looked at me happily.

"Bella."

"I know. I brought you cookies!"

I took them silently, "Thanks," I looked at her, "Do you want to come inside?"

"Can I?"

"Sure."

She walked on in. Going to the parlor, "I like your place,"

"Thanks."

"but you need more seating?

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Tell if it was good or bad. I wrote it last year during second semester. :)<strong>


	2. Memory part 2

**'Kay guys, here's part 2 of chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>"We're going to be great friends!" She sat on my floor.<p>

"Okay, if you say so." We laughed together. I took a bite out of a cookie, "Would you like one?"

"No thanks. It's for you."

"Okay."

We talked for a while. Then we heard a knock on my door.

"That's probably my brother. He gets worried after a while."

We were both at the door. I opened it. Her big brother was there half smiling.

"Hi." He said in his deep voice.

I tried to smile back, "Hi."

"Is Alice…?"

"Hey Edward!" she peeped around my shoulder, "We were just having cookies. Do you want to come in?

"Uh, sure. May I?" he looked at me politely.

I just nodded and headed towards the parlor. Alice and I sat on the floor while Edward stood against the wall. I sat there awkwardly.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" I asked politely.

"We're good." Edward answered quickly.

I sighed, "Okay…"

"We actually have to get going. Carlisle's going to be worried, plus, you're parents will be home shortly, right?" he looked at me.

He had said so much I almost forgot what he said, "I don't have parents."

Alice looked sad, "Oh, we're sorry."

"It's okay, I've been on my own since I was thirteen."

"But Edward's right. We should get going."

I noticed that they both had black eyes. Strange. "Alright. I guess I will see you at school?"

"Of course!" Alice looked at me kindly.

Once they left I went upstairs to get a head start on sleep.

_That night I dreamt of Edward. But his eyes were honey-gold instead of black. He was trying to make me come to him. Every time I got close he moved away in a flash._

I woke up in the morning trying to recall the dream but I couldn't. When I got to school I noticed that there was something different. I just shrugged, very un-lady like. That's when it hit me. I saw Edward when I was in China. I was seven years old when I saw him. And he looked exactly the same. Although I think his hair was black then. He must have dyed it then. But his eyes we're still gold. Alice greeted me at the entrance of the school.

"Hey Bella!" she smiled brightly at me.

"Hi." I said shyly. I never really had any friends in the past. It was strange to have someone greet me in the morning, but it was also nice.

"Want to walk to class together?"

"Sure." I noticed Jasper was behind her.

"Oh! This is Jasper." She introduced him.

He waved a little. I smiled. I also noticed that Edward wasn't with her.

"Where's…" I started.

"Oh, Edward's with some… family." Alice answered.

"Oh. Okay." I said disappointed. Alice walked to class with me. Jasper at her side, holding her hand. I sighed.

School was over in a flash. I walked home alone. I wish Edward was at school, I had to talk to him.

That night I stayed up late, thinking of Edward, unable to find sleep. I went out to my stable where my horses were. I took Sigh and Feather with me. I got on Sigh and kicked his sides making him gallop a little. Feather followed behind us. I heard Feather neigh a little, and I looked behind me to see Edward on her.

"Whoa, boy." Sigh stopped with Feather right by his side and Edward by mine.

"How did you…?" I stared blankly, "No one could ever get on her, she wouldn't…"

"I'm good with horses." He simply answered.

"Oh." His eyes were honey-gold. My dress went up around me. I put my hands on it, blushing. Edward chuckled. I felt his hand on my hand.

"Bella."

I looked up meeting his gaze.

"You remember me from China, right?"

I simply nodded.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

I shook my head noticing his hand was cold.

* * *

><p><strong>So..? Review please :) I wonder what he told her? Why was his hand SO cold? o_O O_o hmm we'll just have to wait and see! Stay tuned!<strong>


End file.
